


Eriko and Yuka Summon a Demon

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Crushes, Demon Summoning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yuka agrees to help Eriko with something. She wasn't expecting that something to be demon summoning





	Eriko and Yuka Summon a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> The p1 tag is so tiny so here's another p1 fic from me. I need to write more for my f/f ships, so I thought I'd (attempt) to write Yuka and Eriko haha--

Yuka Ayase had a problem in the form of Eriko Kirishima. The older girl had started taking up a  _ ridiculous  _ amount of her time, without them even hanging out. For some reason Yuka just… Couldn’t get Eriko off her mind and it was kinda pissing her off. What had she done to deserve this neverending torment?

“ _ Ayase. _ ” She nearly jumped out of her skin when Eriko’s voice hit her ears. “Do you have time?”

Yuka turned to look at Eriko, fance scrunching up in confusion. “Why’re you asking me, Kirishima?”

Eriko gave her a dazzling smile and she felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. “I thought  _ Ayase  _ would be the best choice for this, though.”

“W-well…” Yuka slapped her cheeks and did her best to fight off any heat that was rising. “I guess I could spare some time!”

“ _ Marvelous! _ ” She grasped Yuka’s hands, the smile still on her face. “Then please, come with me!”

“Okay, sure…”

So, spending time with Eriko. This should be fine, right? Yuka would have a chance to get over her problem if they spent time together, so… It would be just fine!

 

\--

When Yuka had agreed to help Eriko, she had been expecting something like help with her makeup or advice on how to confess to a guy… She was not expecting to help the other girl summon a demon. Like… Literally summon a demon. After they’d already had to deal with demons in the school and town.

“Hey, Kirishima…” She was doing her best to stay calm, but it wasn’t working. “Can I ask you a teeeeny tiiiiiny question?”

“Hm?” Eriko turned to look at her, still a smile on her face. “Of course!”

“In what world is this a good idea?!” Yuka grabbed Eriko by her collar and pulled her down to her level. “We already had to deal with demons and now you want to summon another one?!”

Eriko blinked a few times and pointed at the summoning circle she’d dragged Yuka into making. “It should be contained within the circle and if it isn’t… Well we do have Personas, yes?”

“I’m worried our Personas won’t be enough…” Yuka shook her head. “You’re way too confident…”

Eriko frowned, pulled herself away from Yuka. “Would you rather we not do this, then? I was so excited…”

Yuka didn’t know why, but she actually felt bad. She wasn’t usually the type to fill bad when she dished out the truth, but… There was just something about Eriko that made it hard to act like that still.

“T-the first sign of something going wrong and we’re, like, done with this!”

Eriko’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Yuka by the hands. “Thank you,  _ Ayase! _ ”

“Y-yeah…”

 

\--

“So that was a complete failure…” Yuka sighed, hands behind her head.

Nothing had happened, nothing at all. No matter what Eriko did or what she chanted, nothing came from the circle. Hell, the longer it went on the more Yuka had to think that it would take a loooot more to cause anything to happen. And then it’d be a lot of demons and not worth summoning in the first place.

Eriko sighed, hand on her cheek. “That’s too bad… I was hoping to make a memory with you.”

“Oh yeah, a memory with me ‘cause no one else was around, right?” Yuka frowned at her.

“Actually, I wanted to spend more time with  _ Ayase _ … It just so happened no one else was available, so it seemed like the perfect time.” Eriko tilted her head to the side. “Not only that, but I thought you were interested in spending time with me… Was I wrong?”

“I-I… When did I ever come across as wanting to spend time with you?” She crossed her arms and did her best to puff out her chest.

“It was all in your body language, my dear.” Eriko crossed her arms, a frown on her face. “Was I wrong?”

“Well, I guess I  _ did  _ want to spend a little time with you.”

“Then perhaps we should try to make memories again sometime…” Eriko made her way over to Yuka and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be leaving for now, though.  _ Goodbye~ _ ”

Yuka’s hand went right to her cheek as Eriko left the room and a realization hit her. The issue she was having with Eriko? It was probably a crush (more like totally a crush) on Eriko. It would explain the thoughts, the faster heartbeat, and the fact she was feeling  _ incredibly  _ happy about the kiss on her cheek.

“Oh, this is bad…”


End file.
